Daughters of the Moon: The Change
by smellysocks101
Summary: Catty's time as a daughter of the moon is almost up. She has to choose. Will she stay with her friends and who she loves? Of will she choose to help a daughter in the future? Sequel to Daughters of the Moon: The Ring.
1. Vanessa's early birthday present

CHAPTER 1

Catty walked out of the hair salon with Vanessa. "So, do you like your new color?" Vanessa asked jumping. "Well, technaqly, they just bleached the back. Why didn't we just do it ourselves?" Catty laughed. "Well, it was like an early birthday party. Your birthday is in a week. At least you're going to stay and we're going to change your hair every single birthday. You know, I'm thinking of buying my own paint shop." Vanessa said. "What? Sorry, I stopped paying attention when you said we'll change my hair every

birthday!" Catty laughed. "See, that's why you HAVE to choose to stay here." Vanessa squealed.

"Yeah," Catty answered sarcastically. Catty's been thinking about changing her decision. "Vanessa, what if I some how decided to, I don't know, disappear?" Catty asked. "Well, I'll go into a deep depression because my best friend in the world would leave me." Vanessa said her voice becoming scared and alone. "Why do you ask?" Vanessa asked, her peppiness returning.

"Oh, nothing." Catty shrugged.

_I don't know how to tell Vanessa. I don't think I want to forget. A daughter might need me later._

"Vanessa! Catty! Over here!"

They turned around and found Sammy running towards them. "Oh hey Sammy!" Vanessa yelled waving around her arm like a flag. Sammy came running and stopped in front of them gasping. "What happened?" Catty asked. "Where were you? You missed school." Sammy said after gaining her breath. "Since you got that ring off of you, you've been crazier about school than I have ever been." Vanessa teased. "No actually she became you!" Catty laughed. They all linked arms and started walking together

towards Catty's house.

"Hey, girls. Catty have you found this scroll I've been working on? I thought I might be able to finally translate some of them that I was never able to finish. It's just for fun." Kendra asked. "Kendra, what did I tell you? Never talk about scrolls to me." Catty laughed. "Oh, whatever. I have to go back to the book store. Do you guys want to help me out there? I'll pay you $5 an hour? Please? No one else will work." Kendra pleaded. "Kendra, you have to get actually employees." Vanessa teased. They all laughed as they got into

Kendra's car.

"Uh, girls. Looks like we've picked up some hitchhikers." Kendra joked.

They looked out the window and saw Serena carrying her cello case. "Hey, guys, where are you going?" Serena asked walking up to the open window.

"Book store come in. We can use you're help and car's are honking." Kendra hurried. Serena quickly put her cello in the trunk and jumped in the back.

"Serena have you seen Jimena?" Catty asked.

"No, I thought she'll be with you guys." Serena asked tilted her head.

"She's your best friend. She's always with you." Sammy said back.

"Yeah, but she needed to talk to you." Serena said to Sammy.

"What does she need to talk to Sammy for?" Vanessa asked.

"Serena probably doesn't know so can you guys get out? Help needed now in the book store." Kendra pressured.

"Sorry." Catty mumbled.

They jumped out of the car and walked to the door.

"Guys! Hey! I was looking for you!"


	2. Jimena won't tell

CHAPTER 2

"Guys! I need help!" Kendra yelled from inside the building. Catty sighed and looked around. She spotted 3 teenage girls and ran up to them. "Hey you want to earn $5 an hour?" Catty asked. The girls nodded quickly and followed Catty. "Hey, Kendra. I've got your employees." Catty said over the counter where Kendra was using a computer.

"Catty..."

"Thanks Ms. Turner. We won't disappoint you!"

"That's makes 3 of you." Kendra said looking at Catty.

"See you at home!" Catty yelled running out the door. She ran up to Serena, Sammy, Vanessa, and Jimena. "What- did you- want- to-tell-us?" Catty gasped to Jimena. "Well, I had a vision." Jimena whispered.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I saw that we don't defeat. A new generation of daughters will need to fight it. Oh, and something about Catty. Can I see you?" Jimena said pulling her arm. "I thought you wanted to talk to Sammy." Serena asked.

"No, I told you Catty." Jimena said.

Jimena pulled Catty behind a wall and asked, "Do you know what you're going to choose?" Jimena asked seriously. "Actually. I'm thinking about changing my decision. Why, what did you see?" Catty asked scared. "Oh nothing. Even if I tell you, you can't change the future." Jimena said. "I know. I know. You were never able to change your visions.

Except when you saw your own death and it never came." Catty said.

They walked back to the rest and Catty only listened (well, she was thinking about her decision, instead of listening).

_What should I do! What should I do?!?!? I might be needed for the next generation. I should stay here with my friends. Vanessa's expecting me to stay._

_What do you think you should do? _

Catty snapped back into reality. "You really scared me when you do that you know?" Catty whispered to Serena. Serena started laughing and everyone on the street turned to look at them. Serena took a menacing step forward and everybody started running away from them.

"What did you- never mind. I don't think we wanna know." Vanessa asked.

_I do_. Catty thought jokily.

They heard a ringing noise and Sammy reached into her pocket and took out a cell phone.

"Hello. Ok. Bye."

"When did you get a cell?" Vanessa asked.

"Mary gave it to me for my 17th birthday."

"Bye Sammy!" Serena waved.

"Honestly Serena. Stay out of my mind!" Sammy laughed.

Sammy waved and ran off.

"Where is she going?" Jimena asked.

Serena smiled. "Derek"


	3. Kyle, I love you

CHAPTER 3

"Catty! Wait up!"

Catty turned around and saw Kyle running up to her. "What do you want?" Catty asked. "I was deep in thought." Kyle studied her carefully then shook his head. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out. My friends just bailed on me." Kyle asked.

"So, I'm just a last resort?" Catty said rising her voice.

"No, not at all. I'm just saying that since I'm not hanging out with them. You know. Now we can hang out." Kyle insisted. Catty turned to look at him.

"I have more important issues to go to. So, if you excuse me." Catty walked around him. She couldn't be with him. If she chose to disappear she knew that would kill him. And her.

"Catty. I know you're rethinking your decision. I over heard you and Jimena."

Catty turned around and tilted her head, "Why were you eavesdropping?"

"Hey, I can read your mind too. I may not be as good as Stanton or Serena herself, but I'm still able to. So, don't think that I'm gonna be crying' if you disappear." Kyle said turning around to walk away.

"Kyle, wait!"

Kyle stopped and turned around to find Catty right behind him. "It's not you I'm worried about. It's me. I'll miss you." Catty stood straight up and quickly kissed him. When she started to pull away. He held her tight against him and kept kissing her.

He let go of her and she slowly took steps backwards and said, "I'll miss you."

She started running when she heard Kyle scream.

"Catty!"

Catty quickened her pace.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What do you want?" Catty said almost crying.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" Kyle asked.

"I don't want the pain of you to get to me." Catty confessed.

"Tell me how you really feel about me." Kyle pressured.

"I love you"


	4. time traveling

CHAPTER 4

Catty walked inside her house.

_How could I release my feelings like that? That's I know my decision. I can't stay any longer._ "Now, I know why my real mom turned to the Atrox. It's too hard to choose!!!" Catty yelled. Catty grabbed her notebook and started drawing. She barely started when the phone started ringing. She didn't want to answer it. For all she knew it could be Vanessa making future plans. After the phone rang 5 different times she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Catty. It's me Vanessa."

Catty groaned. She knew it.

"Well, I was wondering. The day after your birthday you wanna go to Planet Bang with us?" Vanessa fast. "You know what? I don't know if I have other plans. I'll back to you on that. Bye!" Catty said about to turn it off when Vanessa yelled. "Catty! Wait! What if we go today?" Catty sighed. "Fine. Am I going to your house first, or do I go now?" Catty asked. "Come to my house. My mom made new outfits!" Vanessa squealed.

"Ok, I'll be there. Don't forget Sammy, Jimena, and Serena."

"Your right I almost forgot." Vanessa said.

Catty hung up and thought a little bit before she got her shoes.

"Hello! My powers?"

Catty stood in one place and stared at her watch. The started moving on their own and Catty's eyes started dilating. The tunnel, as they call it, opened up and Catty waited until 7 days later. Catty stopped and tried to figure out where was she. "Oh man, I'm still bad at this!" Catty yelled and walked down the street. She was a block from her house. Catty looked at her watch and found out that it 5:00 in the afternoon. Catty started running until she saw

her friends walk down the street. Without her.

"Uh oh." Catty looked around and hid behind a bush. Vanessa stopped when they reached the bush. Catty looked at her through the leaves. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was defiantly crying. "What happened Vanessa?" Jimena asked. "I thought I just saw Catty." She said her voice shaking. "That impossible Vanessa. Catty's gone. As sad as it is, she's never coming back." Jimena yelled frustrated. Vanessa turned around and started crying again.

"Oh guys. I forgot my purse at my house. I'll be back. Just keep going. I'll catch up later." Serena yelled walking back slowly. They all nodded and kept walking. Serena stopped and looked in the bush quickly.

"I knew I heard your thoughts. What are doing here? Vanessa's crying enough. It's bad when your best friend leaves but seeing her and losing her again will kill Vanessa." Serena said quickly making sure Vanessa wasn't coming back. "I had to know what I was going to choose. And why is Jimena mad at me? She saw this in a vision." Catty asked. "She's my best friends and I know that she covers her sadness with anger. She's crying on the inside." Serena

said. "Thanks I guess. So, the day after my birthday. What did we do?" Catty asked eager.

"I'm not telling you!" Serena laughed. "You better run and then go back in time. Vanessa's coming." Serena said.

Catty smiled and hugged Serena, "Bye."

Catty ran towards her house and hid behind the wall. Kendra was walking out of her car.

_If Vanessa depressed. Imagine mom._ Catty thought. After Kendra walked in her house, Catty looked at her watch.

"Time to go back home." Catty whispered.


	5. Blacking Out

CHAPTER 5

Catty woke up from her nap and sighed. _6 days left._

_Should I tell Vanessa? She's my best friend._

Catty got up and walked to the door. She trudged to Vanessa's house and knocked on her door. Vanessa opened it and smiled. "You finally came. Everyone's here. I saved you a special outfit." Catty followed Vanessa and found everyone trying on outfits for Planet Bang. "Catty, we thought you bailed on us." Jimena laughed. "No, I just wanted to, you know, sleep a little so I won't, you know, be cranky." Catty replied.

They all laughed and Vanessa came onto the room with a bag in her hands. "Here. This is my mom's newest work. Catty unzipped the bag and gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Was all that escaped from Catty's mouth.

Vanessa smiled and said "Thanks."

It was a short strawberry colored dress with see through material in the back and above the chest. It had a matching flower on the corner and slid to show her shoulder.

Planet Bang...

They all paid (except Serena. She never pays anymore.) "Serena you know that's not fair to everyone else. Especially for us!" Vanessa joked. Serena smiled and laughed. "But it saves so much!" Serena laughed. Catty felt something vibrating on her chest and looked down. Vanessa and Serena felt and did the same. Their necklaces were glowing brightly. Serena narrowed her eyes and concentrated into the crowd.

"Regulators. After Catty." Serena whispered. Catty quickly looked around to find the door. It was a good 10 feet. "We need to get out of here." Vanessa said quickly. The air became all staticy. Everyone started cheering thinking it was special effects.

Catty's breathing stopped. She clutched her throat and started gasping for air. Vanessa looked at her and screamed. Serena and Jimena ran towards Catty while Vanessa started panicking. The last thing catty saw was Sammy trying to calm the now disappearing Vanessa. Catty blacked out...

Catty woke up and looked around. She was home. _Was that a dream?_

"Afraid not."

Catty stood up in bed and saw Serena, Sammy, and Jimena sitting on the floor on the other side of her room. "Where's Nessa?"

Sammy pointed to the corner and Catty saw Vanessa sitting there by herself looking all dazed. "What's wrong?" Catty asked taking her covers off her. "She's fine. While you were choking, Vanessa started turning invisible. When you passed out, she snapped back together and nearly fainted herself. I had to leave you and go into Vanessa's mind and mess with it. You know try to erase her memory, pushing happy thoughts

in front." Serena explained. Sammy got up and hugged Catty. "I almost fainted too. I didn't know what was going on. All of you were getting all serious and I didn't know what Serena was talking about. Until I saw you faint I knew it was for real." Sammy said quickly.

Jimena shook her head. "I should've seen something. Anything that could've told me they were going to mentally choke you."

"Jimena, how could you? You know you can't summon visions." Serena reassured her.

Catty nodded her head. "Serena's right Jimena. Anyway, I'm fine. Except for the searing pain in my back. Did I fall?" Catty asked.

"Can you guys answer me this? What are regulators?" Sammy asked.

"They're these disgusting things. They're the only things that could kill a follower. They're like the police for the Atrox. Before Stanton became Prince of the Night, it was forbidden for us to be together. They would've destroyed him. That was then. Now he can control the regulators." Serena answered.

"Oh, I wonder why they wanted Catty." Sammy thought out loud.

"She's the heir to the secret scroll. Her mom was a fallen daughter, a daughter that went to the Atrox, and a member of the inner circle, they're powerful and trusted by the Atrox. The prophecy said that is the heir. Well, it did. Until Catty destroyed the scroll." Jimena answered.

Serena walked over to Vanessa. "She'll be herself in 3-2-1"

Vanessa took a deep breath and looked around.

"What are we doing in Catty's house?" Vanessa asked confused?


	6. Sammy? I mean Tianna?

CHAPTER 6

They all started laughing and Serena shook her head. "Nothing." Was all that Serena said. Vanessa tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "How long was I passed out?" Catty asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Well. How long?" Catty asked.

Serena looked down and whispered, "3 days."

"3 days! That split my life in half!" Catty yelled.

"What do you mean life in half? Don't you mean memory of being a daughter?" Vanessa asked getting up.

Catty turned around and looked straight at Vanessa. "I'm sorry Vanessa, but I was thinking of changing my decision and disappearing." Catty confessed.

"What?!?" Vanessa cried. "Why are you going to leave me? You're my best friend! You're suppose to stay by my side and help me through." Vanessa continued. "It's ok Vanessa. Nothing's going to change. Except Catty'll be gone. I mean. I'm sorry to say but it'll be exactly when Catty was in Nefandus after Lambert 'zapped' her when she tried to open the tunnel but she didn't escape to a different time in time. So, I had to help you guys reunite by opening the dimensions." Sammy replied. "But I was miserable then. Wait what?" Vanessa sobbed. They all looked at Sammy and Catty was the first one to speak. "How did you know that? And why did you say 'So, I had to help you guys reunite'? That was Tianna. Not you." Catty asked. Serena straightened up and cleared her throat. "Serena. What do you know?" Jimena asked.

"Well, I peeked into her mind and I see memories of when she was Tianna. Like what she just said. The day it happened and when we just met her." Serena said thinking it over. "Yeah, you guys freaked me out. I thought you were witches." She said.

"Sammy, are you ok?"

"Who's Sammy?" She asked turning around expecting to see someone.

"You're Sammy, Sammy." Vanessa squeaked.

"I'm not Sammy."

"She won't answer by the name Sammy. Right Tianna?" Serena asked.

"I still don't know who Sammy is." Tianna shrugged.

Catty smiled, "Hey Tianna. They're opening a new skate park."

"Cool. Let's hit after cheerleading practice."

"She's not Sammy anymore. She's Tianna." Catty proved.

"What are you talking about? You know I was always Tianna." Tianna asked showing confusion on her face.

They all quickly told Tianna about what happened when she was Sammy and that she already chose.

Tianna reached for her neck and tears formed in her eyes when she found no moon amulet. "But I still don't believe you that I was a 17 year old blond haired girl named Sammy." Tianna said.

Catty put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Catty reached over and handed Tianna a mirror that was on her night stand.

Tianna gasped as she touched her once dark brown curls that were now blond.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"


	7. Dancing

CHAPTER 7

"We told you." Jimena laughed.

"You think is funny?" Tianna asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Vanessa between fits of laughter.

"You know you can dye it back to normal." Catty said.

Tianna thought about that for a while and then shrugged. "We'll do it tomorrow." Serena said.

_Now that I think about it, Sammy, Tianna, did look different in the future. Well, I guess she does change her hair color again._

Serena tilted her head and tried to get into Catty's mind, but Catty put up her mental barrier. Serena smiled and tossed her natural brown curly hair over her shoulders. "Yeah, rub it in that you have you're beautiful brown locks," Tianna laughed. Everyone started laughing and then Jimena got up, "Well, if we're not doing anything, then why don't we watch a movie." Tianna jumped up and shouted, "I pick!!! I pick!!!" Everyone groaned. "Not 'Gotta Kick it up!'! You choose that movie everytime!" Serena yelled. She didn't know Tianna wanted that one because she was a mind reader. Everyone knew that. Catty smiled.

"Why don't we watch music videos?" Vanessa asked. Everyone agreed and got up and walked over to the living room. They switched the channel to MTV. "Oh, yeah! My favorite song!" Vanessa got up and started dancing to Fergilicious. Catty started laughing joined Vanessa dancing. Everyone started dancing but Serena was the first to sit down. "What's wrong chica?" Jimena asked. "Nothing, it's just that rap isn't my thing. I don't know. Whatever. I'll just sit down and judge you. Like American Idol. but dancing." Serena said. They shrugged their shoulders and Serena cheered as they kept dancing. Suddenly, a phone

started ringing. Tianna looked around and Serena reached for Tianna's bag and handed her the phone. "This is mine?" Tianna asked. "Yeah, Mary gave it to you for your 17th birthday. Answer it! It's Derek!" Serena yelled. Tianna quickly snatched the phone and answered.

"Hey Derek. Say hi. You're on speaker!" Tianna yelled into the phone.

"Hey guys. Hey Sammy-"

"Not you too! I'm Tianna."

"What but you guys-"

"Don't worry Derek. Somehow Tianna came back as herself." Catty explained.

"Ok. Well, Tianna you wanna hang out?" Derek asked.

"Sure. It feels like months since we last hung out!" Tianna squealed.

She hung up the phone and said good bye.

"Well, at least we have her back." Vanessa gleamed.

"Well, sorry but I have to go my ride's here." Serena said getting up. Catty looked out the window expecting to see Collin's car. She didn't see anything. "What are you talking about. Collin's not here." Jimena said.

"I'm not talking about Collin." Serena laughed.

Catty finally understood as Serena walked to the corner. They all saw Stanton materialized right next to Serena. "See you guys later!" Serena said as she blew a kiss to each of them.

She turned into a shadow with Stanton and they saw them leave.

They all laughed at how they didn't know that Serena meant Stanton.


	8. Catty's nightmare

CHAPTER 8

"Bye!"

_Finally!_

Catty fell against her bed and sighed. "Vanessa finally left. I'm all alone."

Catty fell into a deep sleep.

Catty's dream...

_Vanessa?_

_"Nessa? Why are you crying?" _

_Catty looked into Vanessa's eyes and saw something she never saw in her eyes. Betrayal._

_"Nessa?"_

_"Go away. You were never here."_

_"Nessa? What are talking about?"_

_"You made me and the daughters weak."_

_"Nessa what are you talking about? You and Serena couldn't have gotten weak. I'm here now. No matter what I chose you guys couldn't have gotten weak because I had to choose."_

_"You made us weak for leaving us."_

_"Nessa-"_

_"Just go."_

_Vanessa started crying and Jimena and Tianna came up. _

_"See what you did? We needed you." Tianna looked at Catty with shame..._

Catty woke up in a cold sweat and realized she was still home.

"Uhhh..."

Catty put her hands to her head and messaged her temples.

"I have to talk to Vanessa privately." Catty said to herself. She looked at her clock and it said 1:41 a.m.


	9. Principal Zalas

CHAPTER 9

"First things first."

Catty jumped off her bed and walked over to her mom's room.

"Kendra?" Catty asked gently pushing Kendra awake.

Kendra stirred and woke up. "What happened?" She asked getting up. "Nothing. I need to tell you something." Catty said explaining everything from her decision to her dream. "What are afraid of? That you'll make the wrong desicion? Or that Vanessa will be sad?" Kendra asked. "Well, Vanessa said that I'll be leaving her." Catty said. "Well, what do you say?" Kendra asked back.

"I say that there is a daughter that'll need me in the future." Catty said what she'd been thinking about.

"Well, then I think you know the right decision." Kendra said getting back into her blankets. "Mom? Can I sleep with you?" Catty asked. She remembered that when she was little and she was scared that monsters would get her, she'd always go to Kendra and sleep with her. "Of course." Kendra said opening her blanket and let Catty come in.

At school...

"My last 2 days of school!!" Catty said. If she wasn't leaving her friends, then she would be glad.

"Serena, you look different. I know! It's your clothes." Vanessa said.

"What about it?" Serena asked looking down.

"It's not colorful like always." Tianna pointed down.

Catty looked down and saw what they were talking about. Serena was wearing a black tank top with black capris with a chain going down it. She also wore black eyeliner.

_"Oye chica_. You better start wearing everything the same as before until you" Jimena gulped "step into the cold fire." she said her voice shaking.

"Well, other than that, how will we convince everyone that Sammy is now Tianna?" Vanessa asked. Jimena ad Tianna shrugged. "Hello. Mind reader! Right here!" Serena said making her hand go up and down her body. They all started laughing when the bell rang. "Guys, do you guys really wanna

spend my last to days as a human learning useless stuff?" Catty asked. "Catty! You know I don't like it when you make me skip." Vanessa whined.

"I hope I don't see 5 beautiful girls trying to skip class."

They all sucked in their breath and turned around to meet their new principal, Mr. Zalas.

"Uh, actually-" Catty tried to say.

_I got nothing_

"Well, Mr. Zalas. As a matter of fact-" Jimena said also tried.

She looked at Tianna and Vanessa and they could tell Vanessa was going to crack.

"Mr. Zalas! We-" Vanessa said starting to break.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Serena yelled. She walked in front of all of them and stared at him.

"Ms. Killingswo-"

"Now, Mr. Zalas. You were telling us that we need to get out as fast as possible. Right?" Serena asked.

Mr. Zalas nodded his head looked at them with a worried look.

"Yes get out immediately."


	10. Saying Goodbye

CHAPTER 10

They walked to a cafe that just opened. "You know I never really wanted to go to France. Thank God, I'll never will." Catty said walking into the new French cafe. They sat down and started talking. "Nessa. Can I see you privately?" Catty asked. Vanessa nodded her head quickly and followed Catty to a different table. "Shoot." Vanessa said. Catty sure was going to miss the way Vanessa said that.

"Are you going to say I betrayed all of you when I choose to disappear?" Catty asked closing her eyes.

"Of course not! I'll be sad but never. I'll never say that about you." Vanessa said grabbing Catty's hands.

Catty smiled. "Thanks Nessa. If I ever find out a way, I'll visit you in your dreams." Catty laughed.

Catty and Vanessa hugged and walked back to the other girls with their arms linked together.

"Hey, Goddesses."

They all sighed deeply and turned around to the voice that sounded.

"You have 2 days left. The Atrox would love the a daughter and the heir to the secret scroll." Kelly hissed.

"No thanks. I'd rather disappear than joining the Atrox. As a matter of fact. That's what I'm doing. I'm disappearing. Like right now." Catty said pulling all of her friends with her out before the waiter could come and take their orders.

_At Vanessa's house..._

"Mom!? Where are you?" Vanessa yelled. "Are you here?" Tianna yelled. "Vanessa? What do you want? I'm in my studio! What do you want? I'm busy! Come quickly!" Vanessa's mom said quickly. They walked in and Catty went up and said, "Ms. Cleveland. I just wanted to say bye. I'm sorry to say that you wouldn't see me anymore."

"Why what happened?" Her mom said stopping her work. She was working on her newest work.

"Uh, I found my birth mother and I'm moving to Miami to live with her." Catty lied.

"I guess that's good news and bad news." Her mom said. "Well, I'll surely miss you." Ms. Cleveland said getting up and hugging Catty.

Catty nodded and they all left.

"Chica, that was good." Jimena complimented.

"Yeah, I almost believed you." Tianna said.

"Well, 1 down. 4 to go." Vanessa said.

They all sighed and started walking to Jimena's apartment.


	11. Last Day on Earth

CHAPTER 11

Catty woke up and almost cried when she said, "1 more day."

She slid off her bed and walked to her shower and turned on the water. She walked in and grabbed her shampoo bottle and squeezed out the remainder of the shampoo. She turned to get her conditioner but shampoo fell into her eyes. "Oh my God. Stupid shampoo. Uh, I hate it when this happens." Catty said grabbing a towel on the towel rack next to the shower. She finished taking a shower and stepped out.

"What should I wear today?" Catty said opening her closet door. She took out a lime green halter top and low rise jeans with holes in the knees. She chose black converse with hot pink hearts on them. She walked over to her mirror and grabbed chop sticks that were there and tied them in her hair. Catty grabbed her messenger bag and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and kissed Kendra on the cheek.

"See you after school." Catty waved.

Kendra nodded and returned to her work.

"Catty wait up!"

Catty turned around and saw Kyle running. Catty stopped and waited for him. "I got something for your birthday tomorrow." Kyle said handing her a small box. "Aw, you're so sweet." Catty said kissing him on the cheek. She opened it and gasped. There was a necklace with a small scroll. "It's beautiful. This makes me proud to be the heir." Catty said giving him another kiss. She clipped the necklace around her

neck. "Bye Kyle." Catty said with a frown. Tears started gathering up both of their eyes. Catty walked and met up with the other daughters. "I said bye to Kyle." Catty whispered. Tianna shook her head slowly. "Sometimes, I wish we lived like regular teenagers. But, Selene gave us this destiny for one reason."

"We're her daughters." Vanessa added.

"We have to save the world from the Atrox." Jimena said.

"Protect the innocent and destroy the evil." Catty continued.

"Protegas innocentes et deleas malum." Serena said in Latin.

Catty looked down at Serena's outfit and she knew that Serena listened to Jimena. She wore her tye dyed shirt with a hot pink mini skirt. Serena looked really good.

"Thanks." Serena smiled.

Catty smiled. Serena was getting stronger. She could barely feel her in her mind now.

"Hold on"

Catty took off her messenger bag and threw it in a dumpster.

"I've wanted to do that the whole year." Catty laughed.

They all started laughing.

They walked into Planet Bang and forgot that Catty was leaving tomorrow and Vanessa forgot they were skipping.

The whole day later...

"See you guys tomorrow!!" Catty yelled walking into her house.

She locked the door behind her and saw Kendra still awake.

"What are you doing?"

Kendra looked up and smiled.

"When are you choosing to go?" Kendra asked her smile fading.

"In the night."

Kendra's smile came back. "Good."


	12. Our Last Time Having Fun

CHAPTER 12

Catty woke up and saw her mom standing there.

"Oh good. You're awake." Kendra said.

"What time is it?" Catty asked.

"12:00"

Catty got up. "It's already noon?"

Kendra smiled and said "It looks like someone got you a necklace."

"Kyle got it for me."

Kendra smiled. "You're gonna miss him, huh?"

Catty nodded her head.

"Here."

Catty looked at what Kendra was handing her. It was a bracelet. There were 17 charms in it and each were the different phases of the moon. Except the new moon."Oh, Kendra..." Catty got up and hugged her. "I love you Kendra. You're the best mom any girl can have." Catty said tears starting in her eyes. "Honey. Your friends are here. Go answer the door."

Right then the doorbell rang. "And I thought Jimena was the psychic one!" Catty laughed. Kendra kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll miss you." Catty's throat was burning from keeping her tears.

_I got so far to lose it all. _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

Catty sang her new favorite song. All that time practicing and training her powers have come to this. But she wasn't going to change her decision now.

She answered the door to see her friends. Vanessa and Serena were shining like the Goddesses they were and Tianna and Jimena were standing tall and brave, like any hero. "Well, what are we going to do?" Catty asked. "I have a gift for you." Vanessa said her voice shaking. Catty took it and opened it. "The Night At the Museum! Oh my God! Nessa! You know

I wanted to see that movie. Thanks." Catty hugged her and pulled them all in. Serena made the popcorn and got the sodas. "Serena come on! We're starting the movie!" Jimena yelled.

"Jimena wait for me!" Serena yelled back.

"Too late!" Jimena laughed.

Serena reached for the popcorn on the counter and threw it to Jimena.

"HA! You missed!"

Serena narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Ow! Where did you get the pear?" Jimena asked angrily.

Catty started laughing. She sure was going to miss this.

"What are you laughing at?" Jimena asked. Jimena grabbed behind Catty's neck and pushed her into the chips' dipping sauce.

"Jimena! What are you doing?" Vanessa laughed hysterically.

Tianna tossed chips at Vanessa and some got tangled in her hair.

Catty looked at Tianna. "Hey you dyed your hair!" Catty said. Just noticing.

Tianna nodded proudly while Vanessa grabbed water that was on the coffee table and spilled it all over Tianna.

They were laughing, pushing, watching the movie, and having fun when...

DING! DONG!!


	13. Goodbye

CHAPTER 13

Catty looked at the giant grandfather clock that was in the dining room.

"7:00 Already?!?" Vanessa cried.

Catty walked to Vanessa and hugged her like she was never letting go. When she backed off Vanessa's eyes were already puffy and red.

She walked to each daughter and hugged them and kissed their cheek.

"Protegas et deleas." Catty whispered.

She walked with Jimena to her room for the last time...

All the daughters waited patiently for Jimena to return.

"She's taking an awful long time." Vanessa whispered.

"Maybe Catty's making second thoughts." Tianna said hopefully.

Serena shook her head and the door opened.

Jimena walked out of the room. Alone.

Vanessa cracked. She fell into Tianna's arms and started crying.

Serena looked up and saw Jimena's eyes.

_You can't keep everything bottled up Jimena_. Serena breathed in her mind.

Jimena let her tears fall down her cheeks and hugged Serena.

"She's gone." Tianna whispered.

Serena nodded. She didn't want to admit it. But it was true. Catty was never coming back.


	14. What Are You Doing Here?

CHAPTER 14

Tianna, Jimena, Vanessa, and Serena were walking when Vanessa stopped

when they reached a bush. She looked at the bush and tried reach it when

Jimena asked "What happened Vanessa?" "I thought I just saw Catty." She

said her voice shaking.

"That impossible Vanessa. Catty's gone. As sad as it is,

she's never coming back." Jimena yelled frustrated.

Vanessa turned around and started crying again.

"Oh guys. I forgot my purse at my house. I'll be back. Just keep going.

I'll catch up later." Serena yelled walking back slowly. They all nodded and

kept walking. Serena stopped and looked in the bush quickly.

"I knew I heard your thoughts. What are doing here? Vanessa's crying

enough. It's bad when your best friend leaves but seeing her and losing her

again will kill Vanessa."


End file.
